The Stormy Snow
by Rozetta kreuz lilith
Summary: Shit. I just got reborn. Big shit."..." "ushishishishi..." "..." "shishishishi...""gihihihihihi..." well, maybe being reborn as bel's sister isn't that bad..."are you sure?" "yes.""This is a gamble, if this fails-""I know. we'll die.""For both treason...""and attempted murder."Well, this is so fucked up."Sorry, I do not speak Voinese.""VOOIII! What the fuck?"Yeah, The Varia too.
1. woohoo, I died

**Disclaimer:I do not own KHR. How I wish I did.**

* * *

"WATCH OU-" Was the last thing I heard before I got knocked down. Is this how I'm going to die? How pathetic. Cliché, I might add. I heard murmurs around me, but I can't make out who was it who said it. I want to punch him in the face for saying that.

"Poor girl, dying before her time." Alright, you bastard motherfucker-! Ah shit. I died. Yeah, I know its late, but… yeah ,I died. Right before I could fulfill my part of the promise. Ah, shit. My blood, its pouring out. Why on an important day? Why is it on my birthday?

Shine, shine, light. There's light. Why is there light? Who knows. Why am I getting sucked into the light? Strange…before, its light, now its dark. Its creepy.

Mari-chan… I hope, that somehow you get my phone, which is highly impossible, considering that my family doesn't approve of you being my friend… well, I don't care.

Calista … you are my only true friend. I hope that you will live to your fullest. Ahh, how sad. I remembered a quote about death.

'Death is familiar with you. Death is ever-present, always watching. Death is everywhere. There is no life that ends which death is not aware of, and no life-or-death situation which it do not preside. Death has been our constant, if invisible, battle-companion; it has studied the sand in our hourglass closely.'

Fuck. There's this light again. I think that I am getting blind by the light. My eyelids feel heavy… strange. I tried to open my eyes and it opened, to see a beautiful woman looking at me, smiling softly. She had long, white hair and blue eyes, which is strangely beautiful…

"Look, Cordellia, she is beautiful." So I'm reborn in gosick?

"Yes,dear, she has your blond hair, see?" wait, isn't Cordellia enemies with albert de blois?

"We will name her… Alice. " oh? I'm not in gosick?

"Bel, Rasiel! Come see your sister!" fuck. I'm in KHR. Maybe I'll just follow the plot… which is hard, considering how many Reborn in Reborn fics always ends up not following the plot at all… well, I just have to change the plot like the goddamn boss. Wait…didn't bel…kill his family?

…

Mind processing….

"Wahhhh! " shit . I'm going to fucking die. Shit . Just . Happens . Wait, if I survive, I can see Xanxus in all his glory, right? Well, I just have to act cute!

"B-bel?" I blinked innocently as I saw a familiar blond boy with a chesire cat grin and suppressed the urge to grin too. Ah, I failed. I grinned awesomely at bel and flowers bloomed everywhere, bel runnin- wait, is that a fucking illusion? Did I just make an illusion? Ah, shit.

"Look, dear, she can make illusions." Mother whispered to father, but I caught it perfectly well. Father grinned and carried me to the balcony, raising me to be seen to my kingdom and people.

"The Princess of This kingdom, alice de rosetta luna, The future heiress to the throne, has been brought in this world, and for that, let us rejoice!" fuu- I'm a future queen? I grinned as I raised my chubby baby arms to attempt to wave at them and comically failed. Smile, smile, I said smile, not give a cat smirk, damn me! fuu, why can't i just smile normally, dammit!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In life, death will always here for you. It will never betray you.

* * *

**Err, I'm new here, and it seems that alice-nee and ruka-nee is all I have here, and... umm... please review and rate...? and would you like to join my family? I'm new, so...don't flame me! *Hides behind ruka-nee* I'm sorry if its rushed! and umm, actually, i had the same idea as alice-nee and I asked her if I can write the story and she agreed, since she have upcoming exams...**

**R&R!**

**-Rozetta kreuz lilith.**


	2. I rejected common sense

**Disclaimer:I do not own KHR. How I wish I did.**

* * *

Hm, so I'm reborn in KHR...I guess I can do the impossible...I'm going to embarrass squalo in the future if I survive. The percentage of me surviving is...0.0024%.

...well, that's demotivating... Okay, keep calm and-

"Ushishishi~" the fuck?...oh, it's just bel. Wait, I'm only three months old... So how old is bel? I looked at him and wao. He still haven't grown his bangs out yet. I whistled mentally, who knows that he have beautiful eyes? He looks like a girl...

"Ushishishishi..."Stare...

"..." Stare...

"...shishishishi..." grins.

"Gihihihihihi." hmm, judging by his height, I'd say he is now two years old. So... Two years different? Considering how Fran was actually younger than him,doesn't that make him...*le gasp* my elder brother is a pedophile!? God, no, just no.

"Alice!" oops, my mother just attempted to crush me to death, and Bel just went away. Bel, you traitor!

"Auntie Luce is visiting, let's go meet her!" dafuq? Luce, as in descendant of sepira, Reborn's love intere- alright, I'm stopping here. Reborn knows when someone talks about him . I saw a woman with long blue hair that is tied into a low ponytail. So, the arcobaleno haven't been gathered yet.

"Cordellia, you do know that I'm busy with my own famiglia and the 'il prescetti sette', right?" I take it back. She's definitely busy. Well, I think my mother is just plain ignorant, or just oblivious to me. I'm dying here , woman!Mother released me and I hungrily gasped for air and tried to glare at her, which only resulted in a childish pout.

"But Luce, my daughter will die if we do not protect her. She is the only heir to the throne, soon, assassins will come and try to kill her."

"Why can't belphegor or rasiel be the heir?"

"They are not my child, you can say that they are Leon's illegitimate children. "dafuq? So, bel and I are only half related?

I stared at mother and Luce and spoke.

"Yo, name's Alice Rosetta de Luna, nice to meet you." I raised my hand. " and I come in extremely extreme peace, Luce of the giglio Nero famiglia. "I said and I can tell that they're surprised.

" Oh? It seems that you can speak well, Alice, who taught you?"

" I taught myself, and I can speak ..." put out five fingers."Italian, Japanese,chinese, English and Latin."

" So you are prodigious." I shrugged.

" Not really aunt Luce, I merely rejected common sense so that I can achieve the impossible. And that includes speaking when I am just three months old." I smiled , trying to make sparkles appear. " Don't you think that it is a good accomplishment? " Luce chuckled and I smiled, a cat one. Damn, I really look like a cat!

"Maybe so, Alice." I smiled and closed my eyes.

" Your welcome, aunt Luce."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**This child... She looks like she have seen all the ugliness of the world. Lies, betrayal, murder. But , in her eyes, she had hope, and a wise glint, almost like she lived two separate lives, but not different lives.**

* * *

**Alright! I finished the second chapter in iPad! **

**Reviews:**

**death angel Alice-nee:**

Good luck on your national exams, Alice-née!

**Starlight346:**

Here it is!

**Bloody Angel's Death Rose:**

Thanks or the compliment, Rose-née!

**Chocolateleo:**

I'm glad that this turns out interesting!

**I'm a Top Magician:**

Y-you reviewed on my story? TT-TT I feel honored that you reviewed on my story. And Alice will definitely survive!Although I'm still deciding on what will be the pairings...

**Umm, I'm sorry if this is short! I have just woke up... So.. Maybe in the afternoon, I will update a new chapter. The next one will be...the beginning of sibling bonds~**

**Please R&R!**

**~Rozetta kreuz lilith.**


	3. Yo, I am your sister

**Disclaimer:I do not own KHR. How I wish I did. oh, and one more thing, this chapter will be set when Alice is 9 months old. Bel is now 3 years old.**

* * *

I saw a bracelet on mother that caught my eye...it was a golden dragon bracelet with small emerald stones as it's eye. I scrunched my face in confusion. I have seen it before...but when?

**_"Rumi! Lets go! Yura-chan and mari-chan will get worried if we are_ late!"**Who...is that?it sounds familiar...

_**"Mou, wait for a while, Ruka!" **_Ru...ka...?

_**"Rumi...just what are you looking at?"**_Ru...mi...It sounds familiar. But...who is that?

_**"This bracelet, Ruka! isn't it**_** coo-"**"-lice! Alice, are you alright?"Ah, its seems that Luce and mother is worried about me. I shook my head and smiled at them.

"No...its nothing, mother, aunt Luce" Now that I look at her...she looks pretty, with the long white hair that cascaded gracefully down her back, and her warm, yet ice blue eyes...she also have a rose choker...which EXTREMELY reminds me of 'barajou no kiss'...

"Well, then, lets go to the dining room, shall we?" mother smiled warmly and I grinned. The food here is soooo delicious!

"Un!"I smiled, but my mind darts back to the voices in my head. Just what...are they?

* * *

"Cordelia...I have something to tell you."

"What is it, luce?"

"You know that in our bloodline, we have the ability to see the future, right?"

"Of course, sister. We have this unique ability, passed on by our ancestor, Sepira."

"Yes, and the dream I had before I met Alice...was accurate. I-I had a dream, about meeting a girl; one who will surpass our ability to see the future..."Luce closed her eyes,"and she will bring either destruction or prosperity. And that...she would receive your powers, after you die."

"Wait, how would I die? and what does the girl have to do with Alice?" Cordelia asked, her face serious.

"The girl...is a genius. One who knows of the underworld...One who knows the factors of the balance of the world. The **Tri-ni-set**."

"Wait, how could you know that she knows the **Tri-ni-set?" **Cordelia asked and Luce pursed her lips.

"When we were talking about my duties as the Giglio nero ottavo...she didn't show any confusion, but yet, she understood it completely. We were not talking about the Giglio nero famiglia, and yet..."

"She knows that you are the head of the famiglia."

"Yes, and if she knows about it..."

"She would know everything in this universe. And that will make her a target...for those mafiosos."

"And if that happens, either she would be killed, or..."

"Worse_**, her powers will get out of**_**_ control_."**

* * *

Ahhh, shit. How did this happen? I'm sure that I had gone to _**My **_room...not bel's...

"Shishishishi...what are you doing here?" Time to act cute...

"I'm losht. " Can't you tell? I'm lost. The fuckin' castle is just too fuckin' large.

"Stop that. Its disgusting." bel frowned and I smirked.

"Well,that's surprising, I didn't thought that you would know this fast . "Bel grinned and I stared at him, my smirk getting wider.

"Because I am a Prince... " I smiled when he said his famous catchphrase. Well, I will die sometime in the future, so I could just enjoy life here~ better eat some ice cream...

"Ah~ Your room is so nice~ can I stay here~?" I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING, I WANNA SLEEP ON HIS BED~ KYAAA~HIS BED IS SO COMFY~~~I WANNA STAY HERE FOR THE REST OF MY REMAINING LIFE~!

"..." Bel stared at me and I gulped, my smile frozen. YOOHOO~ LET'S HAVE A STARING CONTEST TO THE EXTREME!

"..."stare...

"..."stare...

"..."GOD DAMMIT! JUST BLINK, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!Ah shit. I lost. FUUU-

"Ushishishishi~ You lost."Eh? I blinked. So he's aware that I was challenging him to a staring contest.

"Eh? I thought that you are a prince. Princes do not play games, you know?" I asked and he stopped grinning. Then, he grinned again.

"Princesses do not play games, too~"His grin got even wider, and I stayed silent.

"..."

"Ushishishishishi~"He laughed and I couldn't resist it anymore.

"Hmph-Hahahaha!"I laughed, droplets of water formed on the side of my eye.

"Ushishishishi, what's so funny?"He asked, curious.

"Having you, as a brother, might not be too bad at all"I wiped the tears away.

"Shishishishi, so you are my sister?" I nodded, isn't him supposed to know of my existence, at least?

"Eh? Aren't you supposed to know about my existence, at least?" Bel shook his head, staring at me.

"No. Father ...didn't tell us about you. All we know is that ...there will be a heiress to the throne." What? but..

"Aren't you...there, during my birth?"I asked him, and he looked confused.

"No...I don't remember it..."Wait, does it mean...That the old fart(Even though I didn't meet him yet...) can erase memories...?

"Hmmm, It doesn't matter anyways, since you have me, the adorable Alice as your little sister!" I said, pointing to my cheeks like those anime characters.

"Shishishishi~"

"Gihihihi~'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Maybe..just maybe...this world isn't so bad, at all...**_

* * *

**YESSS! I'm done for the day! I guess in the next chapter Alice will be one years old...**

**Scarlet Clown:**

Thanks for saying that its interesting!

**I'm a Top Magician:**

Well, I can also make Alice be paired with bel, since they are just half-related, but that would be incest, no? and maybe I'm going to pair mukuro with Alice...gihihihihi~

**Starlight346:**

Here's the update, then!

**Allykrau:**

Hmm, I didn't see any fics where Bel has a reborn sister, or for better wording, no one in the varia, but there's one about mammon. but mammon's part of the Arcobaleno.

_**Bloody Angel's Death Rose:**_

E-eh? Its cute? And I can only guess what the dangerous thing is...DON'T KILL ME!

_**chibianimefan18:**_

Yes, Leon is..wait, are we talking about the chameleon? Yes, her mom knows that she could speak.

**_Guest:_**

Thanks!

_**kazuri-yuko98:**_

Hmm, Actually, I have been planning to make Alice speak since she was 2 years old, but there's a plan when she will be two years old. I'm saying that it will hinder the plot I have in ... I need to make the first chapters...well, UN-related to the KHR canon, but...I guess I'll give you a single spoiler. Someone is going to get killed, **soon.**

**Well, I think I'm going to make something like a drawing of Alice, and maybe you guys could help...? Ah, well. I'm going to Watch KHR now. And make the first chapter for my and Ruka-nee's collab fic. I find it funny that ...Ah, nevermind. Just forget about what am I going to say. And I want to buy a laptop and soon. Since my mom is like: what are you doing? everytime I write a chapter. Its annoying, no?**

**Aaaannnndddd PLEASE R&RRRRRRRRRR!  
**

**AND NO, I AM NOT TAKING ADVANTAGE OF CAPS LOCK. NOW BYE BII~**


	4. BORING, BORED and BOREDOM

**Disclaimer:I do not own KHR. How I wish I did. oh, and one more thing, this chapter will be set when Alice is 9 months old. Bel is now 3 years old.**

* * *

"Bel-nii~" I sing-songed, well, I was bored. BORED. BOOORRREEEEDDD. Blame the god who made us. Blame the BOREDOM. Blame anyone. I DON'T CARE. It has been one month since I went to bel's room and I _**still **_haven't caught sight of Rasiel..._yet. Well, _back to me and Bel.

"Ushishishi, what?" he asked, exasperated. It seems that he was as BORED as me. MEH, I'M BOREDDDD.

"I'm bored." I said simply and bel's eye twitched. Thank god He haven't grown his bangs out yet... but he looks better with his bags grown out... He looks so~o weird, too...

"Go entertain yourself." I blinked. That sounded so perverted, EVEN though the one who said it was my brother. I grinned cheekily as I said to him.

"You know, That sounded so perverted. But since I'm so bored...Might as well sing." I hummed the beginning to 'Maboroshi no arcobaleno.' While Bel looked interested as he could be. I mean, WE ARE UTTERLY _**BORED.**_

"I don't need friendship or ability

Glory is the thing that can be bought with money

Come to me, all of you who have money  
I will snatch away all of it

Come to me, all of you who have dreams  
I will change all of them with illusions

There's nothing to be afraid of  
I will show you the false world

I don't need friendship or ability  
Glory is the thing that can be bought with money

Friendship or ability is an illusion  
To fall into the glory of illusions is a pleasant feeling  
Resistance is useless

Come to me, all of you with stupid faces  
I will make you stupider

Come to me, all of you who are frightened by curses  
I will show you my ability

The cursed baby, the Arcobaleno  
The pacifier is the proof

The pride in fighting is foolish  
Fighting is all about reward

The repeated same life  
No matter how many times, that is a curse  
To be free of it, I collect money

I don't need friendship or ability  
Glory is the thing that can be bought with money

Friendship or ability is an illusion  
To fall into the glory of illusions is a pleasant feeling  
Resistance is useless," bel stared at me strangely and I stared back.

"Is it about..." He trailed off and I nodded.

"Yeah, a song about mugging other people."

"...just continue." I grinned.

"Sure thing." I hummed some parts of Squ-chan's character song, 'BREAK OUT.'

"

There's no such thing as living in comfort  
Because being alive is to fight

For the things I want to obtain  
I'll gamble with my life

Break it, break it, I'll break everything  
And everyone in my way  
Beat it, beat it, I'll beat everything  
I'll obtain strength  
I'll cut through the limit

The things I cut with this sword  
Aren't loneliness or emptiness

For the those I believe in  
There is a given destiny for them

Break it, break it, I'll always push on forward  
There's no reason to stop  
Beat it, beat it, everything is like instinct  
I'll surpass myself  
Are you prepared, I'll chop you to pieces

For the things I want to obtain  
I'll gamble with my life

Break it, break it, I'll break everything  
And everyone in my way  
Beat it, beat it, I'll beat everything  
I'll obtain strength  
I'll cut thro- wait, This song is all about Gambling, beating up people and breaking things. I'm going to sing another one." Bel rolled his eyes and I smacked his head.

"Shaking the red hot world, echoing the shouts of destruction

Every living being yields to this power

The pattern of anger that rises to the surface, I'll prove it with the proud blood power

Blazing anger controls everything  
The flame held in this hand: raging, whirling world destruction

The unnecessary weaklings who follow my footsteps should subdue silently  
If you hinder me, then disappear here, I'm tired of hearing your noisy howling

Exhaust burning, the shape also had stopped, frightened voice, the scenery that become ashes

The ferocity flame rise the shouts of anger  
Fist burned with anger warps the world

Blazing anger controls everything  
The flame held in this hand: raging, whirling world destruction. Ah~ this song is the best~" I Singed and Bel raised an eyebrow.

"A song about World domination and its destruction." I nodded. "Wait, what's the title of these three songs?"

"Maboroshi no Arcobaleno." He raised an eyebrow again and I shrugged. "BREAK OUT, and FLAMING RAGE. I might as well sing another."

"Go on."

"Ah, alright." I took in my breath and made a monotone sound.

"Real? Illusion? Deceiving pleasant feelings  
Using power like it's a habit  
I'm a top magician.  
Fooling around freely

Being honest is instant death  
Cool down the fever, let's rampage

The deep crimson forest is my wonderland  
Hey, it's over here and there too  
It's full of me  
Come here and play, my wonderland  
Which one is the real one? Try to find out with your life

Severe? Irrational? Extreme feelings  
Agitate the simple senior  
I'm a top magician.  
Muddle around freely

If you're absentminded, it will end  
Don't feel relieved, let's get confused

The sticky blood forest is my wonderland  
Hey, catch up with the back filled with silver knives  
Let's play, my wonderland  
The real one? Try to find out with your life

The deep crimson forest is my wonderland  
Hey, it's over here and there too  
It's full of me  
Come here and play, my wonderland  
Which one is the real one? Try to find out with your life

So, who will be the survivor?" I managed to sing and Bel clapped. I raised an eyebrow.

"So far, I think this is the best song." ...if only you knew who was the original character...I sighed as I flopped down to Bel's fluffy bed.

"I'm BOO~RED."I AM BORED TO THE EXTREME SIX HELL!

"I know that, so stop complaining."

"I won't stop complaining until we find something interesting to do. Like this." I tried to light up my dying will flame and eight flames lit up. Well...'To increase the flame of the ring is to be pissed off.' Quote, hibari kyoya. then, for me, it will be...'To increase the flame of the ring is to be BORED, like, REAL BORED.' ahem, ahem. Anyway, Sky, Storm, Rain, Thunder, Sun, Cloud and Mist and...er...Sparkling light blue and white flames...? Well, that's weird..

"How do you do that?" Bel asked, well, more like DEMANDED to me. i just tilted my head and acted cute.

"Eh? Do what?"

"Make a flame."

"Just ...hmm...Your resolution. Or be pissed off. Or to be BORED." He closed his eyes and I looked away, uninterested. WHAT? I AM BORED. AS YOU CAN SEE. I looked at him with an indifferent face as he managed to light up a small, red flame, but very visible to my eye. The **Dying Will Flame** or _Deathperation Flame,_ is regarded as the symbol of the Mafia World. At the beginning of the series, it had only minor relevance with the overall plot (mostly through its relation with Reborn's Dying Will Bullet and Tsuna's "resurrected" form). But as the story progressed, it became a more central element and is currently the source of most of the supernatural powers seen in the series. There are many items in the series that light up and/or use Dying Will Flames for some purpose. Among those, the Rngs treasured by the Mafia deserve a special mention due to their long history and importance. In the Future Arc, the Flames of these Rings serve as the power source for the Box Weapons.

The Dying Will Flame is described as high-density form of energy that is refined from one's own life force. Due the way how it resonates with one's emotions, it has been regarded as a type of battle aura. However, unlike the aura, which is a supernatural phenomenon that can only be seen by a few individuals, the Dying Will Flame is in many ways more alike to a real flame, possessing even its own destructive properties. Dying Will Flames are graded accordingly with their purity, which has a direct relationship with the strength of an individual's resolve. Among other things, this rate of purity serves to indicate how much of the special characteristics of the Flames are being drawn out. Each Flame's attribute has its own special characteristic. At least that is the minor understanding of it. As far as I know, in the series, there are some flames, which is, Sky, Storm, Rain, Thunder, Sun, Cloud, Mist, Night, Earth, Swamp, Desert, Forest, Mountain, Glacier, and Mizuno Kaoru's unnamed flame.

"Ah, I did it." I looked at him and saw his hand lit up with storm flames. I yawned and spoke.

"Well, congratulations. You got the Storm flames. "

"Tell me more about these flames." well, I'm glad that he found that interesting...note the sarcasm, since I am not finding that interesting. AT ALL.

"Well, there are seven flames in general. The Sky flame, the orange one," I lit up a finger and found out that it was extremely easy to do so, apparently, or am I just a genius?"Has the Harmonization ability, as it can turn things to stone. In general, it also have the unique ability of also having some characteristics of the other six flames. Storm, the one that is red, has the Disintegration ability, it can...er...destroy things, as you say. rain, it has the Tranquility ability, making it efficient with assassination. Thunder, it has the ability to Solidify things. Sun, activation, it is also efficient with healing, and thus, it is almost never used for combat. Cloud, propagation...ah, there's nothing to say about this type of flame... Mist, Construction. It is proficient for are described as having a low density and, consequentially, a weak offensive power, although its offensive use, can be for the target to lose their sanity rather than their life. However, illusions are able to be used to fool senses such as eyesight, hearing, and touch, which is optimal to be used for either escaping or rendering the opponent vulnerable for an attack. Mist Flames can also heal in a way, as making illusionary organs for one...ah, I love the Mist flame now. Do you get it, Bel-nii?" I asked innocently, and bel nodded.

"Good, because I'm BORED LIKE HELL." Bel sighed. Here we go again~

* * *

"I can't help it, Tsuna, I'm bo~red!" A woman with mismatched eyes, one violet and one green, whined and pouted childishly.

"I know, Alice, I know." A handsome brunet with brown eyes sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose," But can you not add paperworks to the stack in my office?"He sighed, obviously exasperated.

"Mou, I was playing with Illusions with Mukuro when Kyo-kun suddenly appeared~!" Alice retorted, while looking away, pouting.

"I know, but can you at least stop them from fighting, just once?" Alice shook his head and Tsuna sighed, something he found very often to do when the 'Trouble-making trio', as he dubbed it, makes trouble again.

"No." Alice answered bluntly.

"And why not?"Tsuna pressed on.

"Because..."

"Because?"

"I'm bored. They are interesting to watch when they are fighting." Tsuna sweatdropped. Typical Alice, acting like this.

* * *

**Ah~~ well, Did I surprise you guys? Ahahaha, gomen, gomen! I was on a roll today because the internet was too damn good and my mom doesn't even comment! **

**Allykrau:**

Ah, really? I guess I should really read it...

**Starlight346:**

I agree with you, but I think that this is...well, just nevermind. Just a normal day where Alice and Bel was feeling bored and Kaboom! they discovered the dying will flames.

**I'm a Top Magician:**

Ah, I think I agree with you. Rasiel's laugh is so...plain creepy. 'Ushesheshe'...really sound like 'xie xie...' Ah, don't be BFF with Levi if you're a girl. He's Levi-hentai. Hmm, I'm not good at making depressing fics...*tilts head* but I am not going to make this depressing. No, just no. And, well, Alice will meet Rasiel...soon enough..only that he will appear in only two chapters. MUKUROO~~~

**KuroShiroNeko-chabn:**

Rasiel...? Hmm, he will appear in the next chapter...soon enough.

**Well, I might do a chapter tomorrow if the Internet's still good and I watched enough KHR episodes... Now on episode 70, planning to continue tomorrow...**

**R&RRRRRRRRRR~~~~~~~~~~~! and suggest another name for this fic. Because...I think the title didn't really match the story.**

**~Rozetta kreuz lilith~**


	5. I met Rasiel

**Disclaimer:I do not own KHR. How I wish I did. BURRNNNN! I AM BORED. AND I AM CRAZY. BURNNN.**

* * *

Ah, how exactly did I get into this again? Oh, yeah...I met him. Rasiel. My supposed elder 'brother'. He's annoying as hell. Who does he think he is?

"Usheshesheshe...Who let this peasant in?"Just because I braided my long, golden hair into two...This guy...he's even more despicable than Levi...I hate him. No, I despise him. he's creepy. Like, real creepy.

"Kh-!"He raised me up by my neck, almost strangling me. THIS SON OF A BI-

"Ushishishishi, what are you doing to her, foolish elder brother?" THANK BEL, MY SAVIOR! I LOVE YOU, as a sister, BEL~!Ahem, ahem. Forget what that is. Anyway, is he going to release me? This is uncomfortable...

"...Release me."For some strange reason, this guy annoys me. I wonder why...? Ah, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that he annoys me to the depths of hell, which is rare. I never got annoyed at anyone.

_**"Ne, Ruri, how exactly can you not be annoyed at anyone?"**_Urgh, these annoying moments...again. For god's sake, what are these!?

_**"I don't know, Ruka, I honestly don't know!"**_Well, at least it doesn't hurt my head anymore as I have gotten used to it...

_**"...Are you Tsuna reincarnated in our world?"**_That, is stupid.

**_"That, is stupid."_**well, it seems that 'Ruri' agreed with me.

**_Mou, you still haven't remembered? Faster remember! Remember me, remember who you used to be!_**

A...voice? Strange...it sounds exactly like mine. But more older, more...childish. Strange. How can the voice be older, but yet childish?

_**Mou, that's cruel!**_

You're annoying me. Get out of my mind. I heard a sigh and felt her presence leaving my mind, but still lingering in it.

"Ushishishi~"Eh? What happened when I was gone? World war 3? Ah, nevermind that. Although I have been looking forward to that...

"Ushesheshe, Who is she, moronic little brother?" Laughing and insulting contest? How ...what's the word again? Ah, nevermind. I was going to pull a fran on this.

"Ushishishi, Why should you care?" I agree with you bel, Why should he care?

"Because I'm the future king."I was going to say a smart comment if he said 'Because I'm the king...' But, well, he can't be the king since, well, I will be the future queen. How would he-Oh. Damn. There's that way. DAMN, Fuck.

_**Language, Alice.**_

What the- I thought that you had gone away? And who are you anyway?

_**Hmm, So, Rasiel can be king, but how? Enlighten me, please.**_

I won't tell until you tell me who you are.

_**I am your-**_

Don't try to pull a true Yuni like the truth of the sky-by Leoinuyuka- on me.

_**...I wasn't going to say that I'm your inner self.**_

Oh? Then, who are you?

_**Simply put, I am you, and you are me.**_

How am I you and you are me?

_**Well, that's confusing. I'm not sure how to explain that you are me and I am you.**_

Since you answered my question, I might as well answer your question. Since Rasiel and Bel is only half-related to me, they can easily make me a romantic interest. And if one of them actually managed to make me fall in love with them, they can easily kill the other and tadah~

_**A happy ending?**_

A bad ending.

_**...Anyway, you should go back to reality. Rasiel and Bel is taking out their knifes and you better run.**_

Nah, it would be interesting, I think, so maybe I will watch from the sidelines. And so I did. Halfway their fighting, I got bored and decided to sing 'Kufufu no fu'. I don't know why.

"kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu  
Let's dance in the mist's carnival  
In a pure and beautiful world  
The manipulated-"I stopped.

_**Hm? Why are you stopping?**_

I sometimes get off-lyric if I reach this point, and they're staring.

"? Why are you string at me?"I asked.

"Usheshesheshe, Who are you peasant?" Oh, I'm god. Nevermind that. I'm just bored. Oh, it rhymed.

"? Me? I'm a human living on earth. Fair enough?" Bel just sighed, knowing that I would answer like this. I just hummed.

"Answer me, peasa-"

"Its rude if you do not say your name before you ask someone their name."

"...Rasiel."

"Alice. Now, bel-nii, lets go." I got a hold of his hand and dragged him aalll the way to the garden. Found this place about three days ago and I love it. Halfway through, I sang 'World is mine.'

"The number one princess in the whole world  
You should know by now how to please me  
OK?  
First off, you should know when my hair got cut right down to the inch  
Second off, you should know when I wear a brand new shoes,get it?  
Third off, for every word I speak to you, I expect three words in reply  
If you understand, my right hand feels empty so hold it!" I sang and Bel snickered.

"You know, little sister, I pity the boy who you will date in the future."My right eye twitched. Ah, nevermind. I sat down on one of the marble bench and plucked out a red rose.

"Do you know? In the 14th to the 17th century, there used to be a witch hunt." Random facts. And its true.

_**Sometimes I do wonder if WE know that. **_

I do remember it.

_**...From vocaloid songs and some fanfictions. Yeah right.**_

"In that period, women who had cats in their household, or even normal women who was accused for witchcraft, was usually killed. Some were drowned, some were burned on a stake. "

"Oh? And what did they do to determine if the women is innocent?"

"...Its a Die-Die situation. If they were drowned, like, for example. A woman was accused for witchcraft. The townspeople decided to drown her. Do you know what the priest said?"

"What?"

"He would say this to all of the townspeople. " I took a deep breath." If this woman drowned, she would be proclaimed innocent, and if this woman floated, it means that she has made a pact with the devil, and will be proclaimed dead."

"Oh? and what will happen to the burned ones?"

"Now that is an interesting question. There are many answers. There's even a story. "

"What's the story about?"

"The witch and her beloved, the prince."

"Ushishishishi, tell me."Sheesh, impatient much? I sighed and recited the story boredly.

"A long, long time ago. there was a maiden with long, golden hair. She had beautiful, clear eyes as clear as crystal. She met a man, with green eyes as green as the forest. Where did this maiden come from, nobody knows. This maiden and the man, fell in love with each other, and became lovers. But alas! Someone, a priestess, had harbored her feelings;love, for the prince, and when she saw the maiden with the prince, she was not happy at all. She was jealous, envious of the maiden. With desperation, she told all the people in the country, that the maiden, that no one knows about, was actually a witch. Everyone, believed her, and without any moment's hesitation, told the prince, who was the church's believer. There was a raid, and the maiden was captured. the priestess, in an attempt to kill the maiden, told the prince that a witch's source of power, came from her hair, and thus, her long, golden hair was cut by none other than the prince. The maiden, betrayed by her love, sprouted black wings from her back and flew away, never to be heard again. In the end, no one really knows if she was an angel, fallen with madness and feelings of betrayal, or a pure maiden, a normal woman. or even a witch, who really loved the prince, but did not bewitched him, as the priestess accused her of." This story is long...especially if I recited it from memory. And I did.

"Ushishishi, That's ironic. How do you even remember the whole story, anyway?"

"Because I'm a princess. Anyway. There's even a meaning for different colored flowers. "I smiled as I closed my eyes, imagining a flower field."White anemones, it means expectation. A red anemone, I love you. A red rose, a symbol of love, beauty, and , are a symbol of consolation in time of death. Daisy, a symbol of innocence. "

_**But the 'Daisy' we know isn't innocent.**_

I second that. he's a living zombie. "Ah, its getting late, we should go back to our rooms. But then, mother will lecture me again to not leave my room...Bel-nii."

"Hmm?"

"Can I stay in your room for the night? please please please?"

"Ushishishishi, sure."

* * *

**DONE! I feel unloved...*cries in random corner* only one review...**

**Starlight346:**

Hmm, maybe you should be pissed off or just be imaginative. IMAGINATION~

**Ah well, hope you like it, since, well, its three in the morning. *Yawns.*Please review. I will be updating on Bel's birthday.**

**QUESTION: When is your birthday? or Do you believe the story?**

**PLEASE R&R!  
**

**~Rozetta kreuz lilith~**


	6. EXTRA!

**EXTRA CHAPTER. dedicating this only chapter for Ruka who's flying to somewhere. Got this random idea. From the song Alice the human sacrifice. Of vocaloid. Blame my brother. Or boredom.**

* * *

_**A long, long time ago. There was a dream. It was such a tiny dream, that no one knew what it was. The little dream began to think.**_

_**"I don't want to disappear. What can I do...?"**_

_**And thus, he invited people to his domain .**_

Xanxus, a man so cruel and ferocious, was the first one to be invited. With his fearsome reputation and his X-gun, he shot down everything in his path. He was the first Alice, and was named the red spade. He killed every human, every creature, almost creating the bloodiest wonderland. But, the dream was sad, he didn't want this kind of wonderla-

"Trash. What are you doing?'Err, making a story for ruka-nee's flight..?And killing Levi while doing this...?

"Continue, trash."Alright. The dream, sad, decided to lock Xanxus up in a damned prison. Sorry, still on author's point of view, deal with it. But before Xanxus was locked up, he made a red path, a path so red, that it might be blood. No one knew if this Alice existed, except for those who found the red path. _**(Alice: **_In reality, that was red wine spilled..._**)**_

The second Alice, was a man of the blue diamond. Superbi Squalo was his name, and he was brought into the unfinished wonderland. He had a sword attached to his arm, and tamely _**(Alice: **_...shouted_**. Bel: **_Agreed._** Fran : **_Bel-sempai, why do you always agree with her?_** Alice: **_that is for us to know, and for you to find out. Besides, are you even supposed to be here?_** Fran: **_Author-san invited me._** Bel: **_..._**)**_sang a _**(Alice: **_damned Voi song._** Squalo: **_VOIIIIIII!_**Alice: **_look, he's going at it again_**.)**_ song in the wonderland, creating a crazy land. But then, he got lost in the forest of illusions, where two genius illusionists reside, and was never to be heard again.

The third Alice was a ... _**(Varia:? Author:... Alice:...oh. )** _man of the clover. He was a flamboyant man, loved by all, man or woman. This man, created a beautiful kingdom, and he was crowned as king. The king was happy, and thus celebrated for days and night _**(author: what did I just create?)**_. But the king, afraid that he might not be beautiful, killed all of his subjects, creating a desolate kingdom, and disappeared.

The fourth and last Alice was a pair of siblings. With a genius older brother and a stubborn little sister, they went to wonderland. They trailed on the bloody red path, and met Xanxus. They persuaded him, to join them to find the 'Dream' and escape from this wonderland. _**(Alice:**_We have steak, whisky and tequila. _**Xanxus:**_Deal._**)**_Then, they went to the forest of illusions. In the forest, the illusionists who sensed them, immediately made illusions. The older brother. Bel, immediately noticed the illusions and ignored it, choosing to tread further and further into the forest, dragging his litle sister, Alice, along with him. As they went further and further into the forest, the illusion diminished and in front of them stood a small cottage. Alice, curious, knocked on the door, once, twice, thrice, until she got irritated and broke down the door. **_(Alice:_ **FUS. ROH. DAH! _**Author: **Quote, my brother. **)**_The older illusionist, someone who wears a hood, annoyed that he has to pay for repairs, walked angrily out of his-

"Rozetta? what are you doing...?"A girl with long, black hair asked the author. The author, a shorter girl by a few inches stopped writing and scratched the back of her head.

"Ehehe...? Why are you here anyway, Ruka-nee?" Ruka raised one of her eyebrows and answered Rozetta.

"I'm checking up on you. " Rozetta grinned as Ruka sighed.

"Lol, I guess I lost track of time. Ah, anyway, I'm going to write the next chapter..."Rozetta mumbled and Ruka facepalmed. "..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey! Wait! What's going to happen with this chapter!"A girl with mismatched eyes, right one emerald and the other amethyst, stomps angrily and demanded Rozetta.

"I will continue it, if I feel like it. Which will be..."Rozetta seem to ponder about it before she grinned. "After the first week of school. And I had been trying to get a laptop, you know?"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, she asked me for advise."Ruka butted into the conversation. Rozetta sighed, befoe continuing.

"With the rate that I'm going at...and I also want to buy the vongola ring set too...it might be two years later."Alice's mouth dropped and Ruka sighed.

"Nowadays, Laptops are expensive. Acers, Apple...Macbook...her parents just wont buy it for her."Rozette nodded, agreeing.

"And the cheapest Laptop I could find is around One million rupiah. Currently, I have about..."

"Sixty- seven thousand rupiah. And this girl tends to spend money. A lot." Rozetta sighed, sulking slightly, muttering under her breath.

"Ah, Ciao, it seems that my hands have gotten cold. And I need to recharge my phone. Bye~~"

"That idiot..."


	7. I met this girl named Ruri

_**LOL, Its almost Christmas and me and my brothers are at home till our parents come home. What a way to spend the Christmas. Alright, on with the story. Continuation from previous chapter: I met rasiel.**_

* * *

I yawned. I'm getting sleepy, and that's odd. I don't usually sleep early...why am I sleepy now? I yawned, which caught Bel's attention. He stared at me and I raised an eyebrow lazily. he sighed and patted the space next to him. I looked at him, confused. He sighed again and pulled me to the bed, patting my head.

"Sleep." He ordered, and I mumbled,"M'kay.." I yawned again and closed my eyes. Shit. Mother will be worried again. And before I knew it, I blacked out, sleeping. Lol, no, I slept, but I dreamt of something.

I was in a field, with the mist around me. I saw a girl, with brown hair similar to that of Sakura Mikan's from Gakuen Alice and blue eyes like kuroko's. Very weird combination, if you ask me. she noticed me and stared at me, and before we knew t, we had a staring contest.

"Who are you?" We asked, surprisingly in unison. weird, very, very weird...

"The fuck?" I cussed randomly. The brunette who seemed 12, frowned and said to me.

"Cursing is bad." And I swear I can really, really hear an 'although I curse too...' I raised an eyebrow. Well, time to figure out who she is.

"My name is Alice. What's yours?" I sat down cross legged on the field. Seeing as I am bored, even if its impossible, might as well talk to someone.

"...My name is Ruri. Seigyoku Ruri." I raised an eyebrow at that. Her parents named her sapphire lapis lazuli?

"Wow, your parents named you after two jewels? They must really love you." I said and she shook her head, forming a bitter smile.

"No...in fact, I'm hated. My brother hates me...and the only one who actually cared for me was sent away. " Not wanting to sadden her, I changed into another subject. I hummed 'Maboroshi no arcobaleno', making her look at me. "You know that song?" She asked me , surprised. I stared at her and grinned.

"Its my favorite-est song ever! mammon's voice is just so.."

"Cute, right? I know how you feel! His voice just ,makes you , like,"

"Kyaa!"

"Really? You thinks so too, right?"

"Of course ! He's like, my most, most, most, favorite-est Arcobaleno ever!"

"And Mukuro-sama was just so.."

"Kyaaa! Right? He's our beloved -"

"Pineapple illusionist!"

"Yeah, yeah! He just loves to make Yaoi fans go crazy over him and tsuna like,"

"I want to possess your body," Ruri tried to copy Mukuro's voice, which is quite funny...

"And there is fran!"

"The cute, cute, cutest Uke of Bel! KYAAA~!"

"Yup! With his monotone voice, he will be like:"

"Bel-sempai~" Ruri copied fran's voice and I nodded, laughing.

"Yup~ah! Let's sing 'RIGHT NOW'~!"

"Really? You...want to sing with me?" I frowned, of course I want to!

"Of course! I'm your friend, aren't I?" I asked, giving her a toothy grin and she grinned.

"Let's talk to us about the password no one knows" We sang together.

"A story begins in a moment glance"She sang, and suddenly, a book appeared and it flipped to random pages.

"Let's go to the end of that world that no one's ever seen"We sang together and I grinned, stretching my hands out to the imaginary audience, which made Ruri sweatdrop.

"Even though right now we can't see anything far away~"I sang.

"In a somewhere distant place  
We're definitely drawing the same dream  
We have comrades" We held hands in our imaginary concert.

"Let's reach out our hands right now" Ruri sang.

"Definitely won't let go, the bonds," We gripped each other's hands, as if afraid the other is going to disappear.

"It's Hyper Dying Will" Suddenly there's a flame on her forehead. So cool~!

"Don't give up! You never give up! "We sang in unison and I smiled.

"So freestyle" I grinned as I step back.

"You are not alone" we sang together.

"We have promised, right" I sang, still smiling.

"That's why one day we'll definitely go to meet you" We sang, before I woke up.

"Urgh, don't kick me..." I heard Bel mumble before he turned away. I snickered and he woke up quickly.

"Ushsishishi...Its just you."

"No, there's Santa Claus there. " I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes. He said oh and lied on the bed, closing his eyes. My eye twitched and I hit him with a pillow. He won't wake up, so I need to resort to dangerous measures.

"OI."hit"WAKE" Hit"UP"hit"BEL"hit"nii~" I blinked inncocently as he sat up, trying to ignore the pain in his groins. LOLLLL, and that's how you troll with someone.

"What the-? He rubbed his hair covered eyes. I grinned, maliciously at him. "Bel-nii, i'm going to prank the bother, you want to follow?" Aaanndd, he agreed. Talk about being a prince. Lol, I shouldn't say that because i'm royalty myself.

Bel sat down on a chair, staring at me whilst grinning like a Cheshire cat. "What are we going to do know?" He asked and i found myself mirroring his actions.

"Simple. We poison his food."

"Why would you even want to prank him anyway? You aren't a type to hold grudges..."

"Simple. Because he annoys me."Lol, talk abut favoritism.

_**Alice, don't you think this is a bad idea?**_

Don't know. Do you?

_**...**_

I'll accept that as a no, then...

* * *

"Gihihihihi~" I laughed maniacally as I watched Rasiel getting a stomachache because of the _specially made parfait_ he ate...Gihihihi~

"Ushishishishishi~"And here, we have the laughing royal duo, who had just pranked someone! Ehem, ehem.

"Come out, you stupid little brother!" The main reason I have to prank Rasiel is to...

_**Make Bel kill him?**_

No. One, is because he irritate me. Two, is because if I ever pranked him, the main blame to Rasiel is bel.

_**Why wouldn't he blame you?**_

Easy. He doesn't even know me. Anyway, I didn't get your name. who are you?

_**Heh...You met me once before...**_

Really? How come I do not recognize you?

_**Anyway, until you found out my name, you can call me...**_

Can I call you by a totally different name?

_**? sure...**_

Then I will call you Haine! Haine-chan, what do you know about my past lie?

_**Our...past? Why would you be interested in that?**_

Hm...Curiosity, you may say. But I want to know...what are those flashbacks...?

**_Simple. Our past._**

W-what? Our past?

**_Yes, Our past. I won't tell you~_**

Geh-! That's cheating!

_**No, I'm not cheating. The laws of the universe prevents me to say anything to you, about your name, your past life, and why you are here.**_

That's twisted...

**_Its meant to be. You should go back, Bel's literally dragging you through the halls...and to your room. Well, bye._**

W-wait! Oh motherfucking shit. She really went away...anyway..."Why are you dragging me to my room?"

"Mother's probably worried, you should be in your room anyway by now..."Wow. A whole day, wasted just for the sake of pranking Rasiel? That's kinda...Time-wasting...

"Alice! Don't you know how worried I was? I thought you got-" I noticed. I noticed that she had been pale. She had been worried sick for me. She is also nervous..and scared...but why? Why would she be scared? Why?

...oh. Why am I so stupid to notice? She has been scared. Scared to lose someone precious to her-me. Why? Why am I so stupid? I burst to tears as mother hugged me, and I wrapped my small arms around her body. Soon, I fell asleep.

"Ah, its you again. Welcome back, Alice!"Its...Ruri...

"Yo, how's life?" Ruri blinked and roared with laughter.

"Alice...one thing you should know- I'm _dead. _"What . The. Fuck. in. The. Mother. Fucking. Hell?

"You...are dead?"

"Yeah, hard to believe, don't you think?"She asked, smiling. I narrowed my eyes.

"Doesn't that bother you at all?"

"Why should I? After all, I hate life. I prefer death."

"...You know, you are acting like byakuran right now..." I muttered, hoping she wouldn't hear me. I sighed, wanting to get this over,

"Is there something you need...?

"How do you know~?"

"I'm not exactly stupid. Before I met Rasiel...I don't even have these dreams. but after I met rasiel...I met you. "

"Well, you're actually correct. But, couldn't it be a coincidence?"

"It couldn't be a coincidence. Bel killed Rasiel in the future. He massacred his family. I'm guessing that you want me to help him."

"Wrong. I only want one thing...for you to survive. And for that, I need you to be prepared of the future. Whatever is going to happen in the future...will not be good." I narrowed my eyes. So even she wouldn't reveal information. As expected, I guess...considering that she is mysterious and all...ah nevermind.

"Can you go away from my dream? I want to have a dreamless sleep..." I felt her presence disappear and smiled, maybe, this is the first step to actually witness the super epic arcs...Lol.

* * *

_**Yawns, sorry for the one day late update, I guess...Took me one hour to get this down. reviews...:**_

**Starlight346:**

Woah~ You have cloud flames? That's amazing! Rasiel is...a victim in this chapter. Lol.

**animeotaku0434:**

Gasp, your birthday is soon? Ah, I just want to congratulate someone...its kinda hard to explain...

**Bloody Angel's Death Rose:**

As long as you like animes and KHR, she will forever love you! Hmm, maybe you can...even me, the author, don't know what she is thinking.

**I'm a Top Magician:**

Mukuro, mammon, Fran or Fon? Byakuran, tsuna and hibari is a good choice too...and as for the song arashi no ouji...it will be a (sorta) inspiration for bel...

**kazuri-yuko98:**

Thanks~!

**Akayuki Sawada:**

No, Alice will let Bel destroy everything on his path until they met the varia...*Shudders* Children at home, do NOT mess with a blonde girl with an emerald right eye and an amethyst left eye.

**koreanlover21873:**

Here's the chapter! hope you like it! ;)

**pinkus-pyon:**

Thanks!

**Allykrau:**

Thanks! I was worried about the previous chapter! And yeah, THAT, is how you bribe Xanxus.

**Ph1L'PPiNeS:**

'Rasiel', I quote,'is a hairier version of Bel.' that, is the message I sent to someone.

**Kim:**

Thanksss! And btw, you're the second guest reviewer!

**So, err, reviews? And a Christmas Extra! **


	8. CHRISTMAS EXTRA!

"Squ-chan! Bel-nii! Mammon! Xan-nii! Luss-nee! Levi-hentai! Gola- wait, why is the Gola mosca here?"

"Ushishishi, the Author's mistake?"

"Ehehe... I forgot, now on with the Christmas members, Alice!"

"Alright, alright! Now, where were we...Varia, All present! Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, ten year later Lambo-"

"Why is Adult Lambo here!?'

"The younger one wouldn't know what's going on, Tsuna..."

"Oh, thank you for telling me, Author-san!"

"Ryohei, Hibari, Chrome and Mukuro! Tenth Vongola generation, All present! Reborn, Luce, Aria, Yuni, Fon, Colonnello, Lal, Verde, Skull, Viper, All Arcobaleno, present!"

"H-Hieee! W-who are you!?"

"Dame-tsuna..."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's Reborn, Tsuna..."

"Thanks again, Author-san!"

"Now...Byakuran, Kikyo, Bluebell, Zakuro, Gamma, Nosaru, Tazaru, Shoichi, Daisy, Spanner, All Millefiore present!"

"H-Hiiieee! Why is Byakuran here!?"

"Because its Christmas!"

"Giotto, G, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, Alaude, Daemon, First generation Vongola, All present!"

"Now, let's get on with it!"

"H-hiee! W-what are we going to do...?"

_**"Merry**** Christmas!" **_

"Truth or Dare!" Alice shouted, and the Author shook her head.

"No, Dare or Dare." Alice nodded and smirked. The author clapped and pointed to Alice.

"I dare you to kiss a male cast here. You are not allowed to kiss Bel, as he is your brother. And I don't want to put Incest, as per I'm a Top Magician's Review. Now, let the Dare and Dare start!" The author grinned and clapped, the first generations clueless about how they got here.

"Err, Author-san...?"

"Yes, Asari-san?"

"How do we get here?"

"Easy. This, my friend, is the world of nonsense, AKA, Fanfiction. I can put anything I want here."The author grinned as she saw Alice walking over to Mukuro. The Author tugged at Alice's right leg and Alice fell...with Mukuro under her. They kissed...Lip-to-lip. The author snickered as Alice blushed and Mukuro with a slight pink tint to his cheeks. Alice coughed and pointed to Yamamoto, who was close to laughing.

"I dare you to kiss Tsuna!" The Author fell over and hit her fists hard to the floor, Laughing out loud, while rolling on the floor.

"E-Eh?"

"H-hieee! y-yuki-san!" alice sent a glare to them and Yamamoto awkwardly kissed Tsuna's cheek. The author shook her head and laughed quietly.

"Then, Gokudera! I dare you to crossdress!" The author grinned and clapped her hand, making a frill pink dress appear.

"Now, change into this, or I call mukuro to change the dress." Gokudera tch-ed and took the dress out, leaving the room. The author smirked and cracked her knuckles, facing the others in the room.

"Now...let's play another game while waiting for Gokudera. Its called Mafia. Separate into two groups."The author clapped her hands and they separated into two groups. One having Mukuro, Daemon, Chrome, Alaude, G, Lampo, Mammon, Ryohei, reborn, Skull, Colonnello,Zakuro, Bluebell, Nosaru, Byakuran , Alice and Giotto. "Now, please go to your designated rooms."The Author clapped her hands again and they disappeared with a poof. The second group consists of Shoichi, Hibari, Tsuna, Verde, Fon, Xanxus, Squalo, Spanner, Lambo, Yamamoto, Gokudera,Asari, Bluebell, Gamma,Daisy, Aria, Lal, Yuni, Luce and knuckle. The Author grinned and clapped twice, making the second group disappear with a poof.

_**With Mukuro, Daemon, Chrome, Alaude, G, Lampo, Mammon, Ryohei, reborn, Skull, Colonnello,Zakuro, Nosaru, Byakuran , Alice and Giotto.**_

"Kufufufufu..."

"Nufufufufu..."

"M-Mukuro-sama..."

"Hn."

"Why the fuck are we fucking alive!?"

"Yare yare..."

"I'm not paid enough to do this..."

"EXTREME!"

"Chaos."

"R-reborn-sempai!"

"We're adults, kora!"

"Byakuran-sama!"

"Marshmallows?"

"Thanks..."

"G, you shouldn't cuss."

"Ehem, Please pay attention. Hello? If you are not paying attention, then I will castrate you. Thanks. Now, I am going to explain the rules to you. We are playing a game of Mafia, as I had said, and yes, Gokudera will be wearing the dress during the time we would be playing. You guys are the 'Mafia', and you will be doing things like, fake killing and things like that..."

"So, its a game of deception."

"Lol, maybe so. One more thing, after one player 'dies', we will be having a vote in the main hall, to see who is the 'killer'. You could vote for someone in here, but the main objective is to overpower the 'innocents' by number."

"..."

"Lackey. Don't think that you could vote for me without getting away."

"I-I would never vote for you Reborn-sempai!"

"..."Reborn rolled his eyes.

"Kufufufu...That could be a problem."

"Accept the fact that some of the 'Innocents' hate you and will surely vote for you, Mukuro."Alice snickered behind her hand. "But all in all, we have the upper hand. We have all of the illusionists from the Arcobaleno and the Vongola of both generations."Alice continued.

"This might be a good thing."

"So accept the fact that the innocents hate you."

"..."

* * *

**With the 'innocents'~**

"E-eh? T-there's a card...?"

"...?"

"?"

"..."

_**Congratulations!...or not. I don't know how would you feel, but as I said, We are going to play a game of mafia. Basically, there are around sixteen people who is in the mafia, and congratulations! You're not. Anyway, please read this carefully. You won't know who is in the mafia or not, so beware of your surroundings. Your friends might be your enemies, and your enemies might be your friends! Well, Ciao ciao!**_

* * *

Lol, That's short...

* * *

"Ku...fu..fu...tsu..na...yo...shi...run...the...skylark...is...a..."Mukuro passed out and Tsuna freaked out.

"W-wait! M-mukuro! Stay alive!"

"B-boss...Run..." Chrome fainted next to Mukuro and they shared a glance. Apparently they were thinking of the same thing as they smirked together. The Author who was watching from a distance snickered quietly as Alice sighed.

"Author-san...We should go."

"Then, let's go! The first victim has fall!"

"..."

"It's Byakuran's doing!"

"Ah, its Shoichi?"

"No. Its Squalo."

"..."

"Byakuran ate a sushi and called it a Shark sushi and offered Squalo, which made him faint. He wouldn't be shouting about Byakuran now~!"

"You are evil..."

"No, I enjoy seeing people suffer in pain, as per my classmate say."

"..."

* * *

_**"Superbi Squalo. Dead."**_

Murmurs began to form. The Author hit the gavel and coughed.

"Silence! Now, is there any witness to witness his death?" Byakuran raised his hands. "Yes, Mr. Gesso?"

"I saw Kyoya-kun near him before he died~!" He chirped up, and the Author nodded.

"Now, we would be having a vote. Vote who you think is guilty." Then, a table with some buttons with numbers on it appeared. "Please press the buttons of the suspect's shorthand." The audience nodded and began to press the buttons, and after ten minutes, the announcement was made.

"Hibari kyoya. Guil-"

"Objection! I saw an-"

"Silence, 18 Fangirl! You are not allowed to object! Hibari kyoya, is ow pronounced, Guilty!"

* * *

"Pffft, Mukuro, You survived."

"..."

"you're harder to kill than a cockroach."

"..."

"Don't bully him, Alice...Oh wait, the second victim...is Knuckle.'

"Its Luss-nee."

"Definitely. Let's go, Alice."

* * *

_**"Knuckle, Dead."**_

"Now, please vote the suspect." They began to press a certain button, until Giotto objected.

"Objection! I saw the Red hair go near Knuckle!"Alice smirked while whispering to the Author.

"Primo-san sure knows how to act."

"Will tsuna-kun be like that when he grows up?"

"..."

"Noooo! Ehem, ehem. So, Shoichi irie, is pronounced guilty."

"Wait, what?"

"I got enough of this bullshit! The entire time, You were messing with us, aren't you!?"

"..."

"Who do you think you are!?"

"Now, please ignore Gokudera-kun and sit, we are going to the last event of today! An Interview conducted by Alice herself!"

"E-eh? Err...then...Sawada Tsunayoshi! Who do you like more, Haru , Kyoko or Chrome!?"

"E-Eeeeeeehhh!?"

"Answer me!"

"B-but-!"

"Anyway, moving on, Bel-nii, what type of ice cream do you like?"

"Ushishishishi...Cookies and cream."

"You are surprisingly happy today, may I ask why?"

"I got to see the Author's plans."

"...anyway, Chrome!"

"E-eh?"

"Do you like to eat chocolates?"

"Y-yes..."

"Okay, we are going to ask Spanner! Spanner, why do you like japanese stuff?"

"...Robots, sweets and clothes."

"Ah, so you like Gundam, Mochi and Yukatas..."

"You understand him!?"

"Its very hard not to understand him. Anyway, the day's ending so let's say our goodbyes and greetings!"

"Kufufufu...this is unfair!"

"So?"

"Nufufufufufu...we wasted our time being here!"

"..."

"Ah, not my problem . Its the Author's."

"Anyway, Yuni, are you Yuni-que?"

"Of course! I am Yuni after all! "

"E-eh?"

"OH..."

"Lol."

"**_MERRY CHRISTMAS!"_**

"...Lol."

* * *

Ah, Random ideas that popped out. lol.


	9. The Arcobaleno, And Mother

_**Lol,I hope this longest chapter satisfy you guys! disclaimer: I don't own! and Alice is about three here.**_

* * *

I stared at Luce for a long time. Is she fucking serious? Where are you, Haine? Why are you fucking sleeping when I need you the most? Why? Why? WHY?

"Alice, this is Fon." I deadpanned at her. Like I don't know who he was. I stared at the rest, recognizing them immediately. Fon smiled at me, before I rolled my eyes. Very funny.

"This is Skull." I stared at him before he spoke, intrigued by my stare.

"Bow down to-" I rolled my eyes again before cutting him off.

"Shut up. Pfft, you're wearing make up? Are you a sissy or gay?"

"..."

"The girl sure got you good, lackey." and that's Reborn. The guy was wearing a fedora. And a suit. With a tie. And everything else. I'm bored. As hell. I want to bother Bel. Or prank Rasiel.

"My name is Colonnello, and the lady beside me is Lal mirch, Kora!" I eyed the riffle behind his back before Viper spoke, but I paid no mind and keep staring at it.

"..." Stare. I want that riffle...

"...Colonnello. Give her the Riffle." Viper spoke for me? Lol, never imagined it. Ever.

"Why,kora?"

"The girl has been staring at it..." Viper mumbled, and Colonnello gave me his riffle and I grinned like a maniac. I grabbed it and ran to Bel's room. Run bitch, Run! I cackled madly, halfway giggling when I reached his room. I banged his door open and his expression was like, what the fuck is going on? Armageddon? I looked back and saw a blonde dude, two blue haired woman , a mafia guy, a cloaked guy, a cool mad scientist, a sissy and who again? ah yeah, da Hibari look alike! I cackled madly and showed him the riffle I got. He whistled and I turned back. I grinned like a maniac and shot the riffle like some maniac I was.

"BURN, BABY, BURN! Ehem, ehem." I coughed slightly, and kept on shooting. I cackled madly while shooting the gun and Bel was watching me trying to protect the insides of his home. I blinked. This is somehow like Plants versus zombies. No ammo. Burnnn...Gihihihihihi...

"Take one step in this room and I'll burn your riffle!" I shouted as I waved the riffle around like it didn't weigh anything. It was normal...

"You can't burn it, kora!" Colonnello laughed and I raised an eyebrow.

"You think?" I lit up one of my flames, the Sky flame and placed my hand near the riffle. "You were saying?" Colonnello's jaw dropped and he pointed his pointer finger to me.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"...Is this a gift from your girlfriend?" I asked, and judging by his' and Lal's reaction, I guess that's true...My eyes shone with a playful glint and I stepped back, going near to the window. I grinned and I stepped on the window sill. "If you want to get it back, catch me." I stuck my tongue out as I back-flipped out of the room, and into the garden. I conjured a real illusion of a pillow and landed on it. ten points for Alice! ehem, ehem. They gaped at me from Bel's room and I stuck my tongue out to them, running to the rose garden.

* * *

"That girl..."Luce sighed, before turning back to Bel."Bel, can you at least do _something _about your sister?" Bel shrugged as he replied.

"Ushishishi, she wouldn't listen to me anyway." Then Bel pouted."Go out of the prince's room. Shoo." Bel shoo-ed them away and they went out.

"Sigh, Alice was such a good child when she was younger..."Luce sighed, and Skull's and Colonnello's jaw dropped.

"You mean, she could speak when she was younger?!" Skull asked ad Luce nodded.

"She could speak when she was about nine months old. She could understand everything when Cordelia and I are having a conversation."Luce mused, remembering the times when Alice was listening attentively when they are having a conversation. Skull's jaw dropped even lower , but Colonnello had his mouth closed shut, courtesy of Lal.

"Ho...is she proficient in using weapons?" Reborn asked, curiosity in his voice. Luce pursed her lips and nodded.

"Once, Bel and Rasiel were fighting and when Rasiel is not looking, she stole some of his knifes and threw it at him. And you just saw her using a rif- No, Reborn, I am not letting you train her." Luce said bluntly and Reborn's smirk wavered. "Anyway, if you want to get your _beloved_ riffle back, Colonnello, I suggest we should check out the rose garden."

"Why the rose garden, kora?"

"She loved roses. Something about various meanings." Luce mumbled, heading to the stairs and to the rose garden, where they found a maze of some sorts.

_**Congratulations! For the Rain man or, Colonnello who I stole the riffle from, or better yet, the whole I Prescelti Sette will have to pass through the maze in order to get the riffle back~ and please don't be angry at me if I decided to be bored and make changes to the riffle~ This maze will have quizzes~ I'm pretty sure you know the answer to the quiz~ Please answer your respective questions. **_

* * *

I'm sure that this Colonnello didn't make the Maximum burst...huh...so I was the one who helped Colonnello make his Maximum burst?

...

...

...HELL YEAH! TAKE THAT, COLONNELLO FANGIRLS! Ehem. So...the first contestant, Skull!

* * *

_**Who do you admire the most? Question directed to Skull.**_

"Geh. Must I answer this?" Skull whined as Luce stared at him curiously."R-reborn-sempai and C-colonnello-sempai..."

_**You may pass.**_

A hidden path opened up and they moved forward.

_**Fon's favorite food? Question directed to Luce.**_

"Oh my, that's easy~! Mapo tofu!" Luce chirped up and another path opened.

_**Reborn's most attractive features? Question directed to everyone except Reborn.**_

"His eyes?" Skull asked.

"His hair?" Verde asked, lifting his glasses and Reborn suppressed the urge to facepalm.

"His sideburns."Luce, Fon and Colonnello said at the same time.

_**...**_

A path opened up and they went into that path.

_**What is Reborn's , Viper's, Verde's, Fon's and Colonnello's favorite drink? Question directed to Luce.**_

"Espresso, Strawberry milk, Coffee, Oolong tea and Cappuccino."Luce automatically answered. They stared at Luce and she brightly smiled. "What?"

"..."

"Nothing..."

_**你采取什么样的门派？针对Colonnello问题. 風不允许翻译.**_

"Huh?" Colonnello asked and stared at Fon for translations.

"Sorry, she said that I'm not allowed to translate." Fon shook his head apologetically.

"Gah!"

"She asked , what martial art do you take?"

"SAMBO and Karate!"

_**...Do you love Colonnello, Lal?**_

"Gah!"

_**...**_

"...yes..."Lal mumbled softly.

_**That's boring. Anyway. Go straight into the path, turn right, then turn left, then, there's a blue rose garden. you'll find me there. Or, ask the mist guy to dispel the illusions I made. I'm too lazy to dispel it. **_

Viper held out his hand wordlessly and Colonnello paid him with tearful eyes. Viper nodded in satisfication before snapping his fingers, successfully dispelling the illusion to see Alice munching on a bar of chocolate.

* * *

Chocolates~ I love chocolates~ And what was that sword that got into my hand~?

_**Ah, that is the sword . I was wondering when will you finally make it.**_

Fuck you, Haine. You just appeared now? Fuck. You.

_**To get the sword out, you need to learn its name.**_

I blinked. This isn't fucking Bleach. This, is Fucking KHR!

_**...**_

Yeah, speechless?

_**Rasiel's there. remember the name of the sword. You know this sword's name by heart.**_

Huh...Chaos? no...sky? No...What is it? the sword in a game that I loved...

_**Yes, that sword.**_

What is it...unmei...

_**Close.**_

"Usheshesheshe..."

"Fuck you! Unmei no ririsu!" I closed my eyes and blurted out a random name. I felt a weight on my hand and opened my eyes. A black katana...Cool...

_**Congratulations. You knew its name. Woohoo. Let's celebrate.**_

You're being sarcastic now? Fuck you. Fuck. You.

"Language, Alice."Luce chided and I shrugged.

"Natural reflex. Blame Rasiel." I raised my sword-Katana, I reminded myself, and examined it. Its kinda cool...

_**That katana can turn into anything and a fox.**_

Really?

_**Yes.**_

I tested the weight of the Katana and shifted its position. Time to try the shigure souen ryuu!

_**Very useless. There's no water here.**_

Shit. this sword is very useless then. I held the sword up and inserted it back into my hand. Dafuq...?

_**Yeah, dafuq indeed.**_

You know, I'm currently having a conflict with myself.

_**About what?**_

To whether go into my consciousness, kill you, or just kill Rasiel for my boredom.

_**...**_

Silence. LOL. Anyway. "What are you doing here?" I asked Rasiel boredly.

"Usheshesheshe...This is the king-"

"Are you sure? I didn't see your name anywhere in this garden...This is my territory, your territory is there. Shoo."i shoo-ed him away and he stayed there. "Fucking hell, get out of my garden." I blasted him out and clapped my hand.

"The pest has gone away." I said and Luce chided in.

"Its bad to call your brother a pest, Alice." I blinked. But Bel does it...I smirked.

"You're right, aunt Luce."Luce nodded,"He is more like an insect than a pest."Luce's jaw dropped.

"You weren't like this when you are younger..."Luce sighed."What am I going to do with you...?"

"Love me, Feed me, Protect me, Don't leave me ...and give me sweets?" I tilted my head and gave a smile. A moe smile. Fon smiled back and gave me a candy. YAHOOO~! CANDY~! I opened the wrapper and popped the candy into my mouth. Tasting it for a while, I turned to look at fon. "...Barley?" Fon nodded and I smiled, I really like Barley...and Mint...and chocolates. Then, Luce lifted me up and turned on her heels.

"Back to your room, Alice." I pouted and stayed still. Its a free ride after all~

* * *

"So, Alice, can you tell me what you think of my friends?"Luce asked me, smiling. I blinked and nodded. "And if you know, can you tell what is their profession?" Easy.

I pointed to Fon. "Calm, but is wary of strangers. Martial artist. Has the same appearance as-" I stayed silent. wouldn't it be better if I didn't tell...? "Never mind. Came from China. The exact opposite of the Storm flame. Better suited for the Rain flame." I mumbled absentmindedly. I pointed to Skull and stared at him. "Too weak. Annoying." I said bluntly. I stared at Reborn next. I smirked and walked to him.

"You like aunt Luce. don't you?" I whispered to him. He smirked and whispered back.

"How do you know?" I smiled as I replied. I placed a finger on my lips and smiled.

"Because, I'm a princess." I smiled and turn back and faced Luce. "I like this guy." I finalized and Luce smiled.

"Reborn, you should be grateful that she likes you! She doesn't like anyone other than me, Cordelia and Bel!" I stared at Luce.

"I want uncle Reborn to be my uncle!" I blurted out and Luce smiled.

"Now, now, Alice, don't bother Reborn any more." Luce said patiently. I pouted and nodded. I stared at Lal and smirked.

"Lal mirch, " I walked closer to her. This might be crossing the laws of the universe, but I need to tell her. "All of you, except for Aunt Luce, get out of my room. Now." And to emphasize my point, I glared at them.

"Everyone. Please."Luce pleaded and they went out of the room, obediently. Then, Luce turned and faced me with seriousness in her eyes. "What do you need to talk about, Alice?"

"...in the far, far future...around 20 years and ten months.."I took a deep breath.

_**Is it alright for you to say this to Lal?**_

I'd rather take the chance while its still there, thank you. "Colonnello, Viper, Skull, Verde, Fon and reborn will die. All because of a power-hungry man. Who destroyed other worlds, and wants to destroy this world." I stared seriously at her and her eyes widened.

"Then...what about...Luce...?" I looked away, not daring to look at Lal.

"It pains me to say this, but...Luce will be dead. In her place, there will be her granddaughter, Yuni." I guess...its better for Lal to know, she is the only one responsible.

_**...Is that so...? She may tell Colonnello, you know...**_

No, she wouldn't. Colonnello is stupid, yes. But...lal knows her student's antiques well. She know that if she tells him, he would try to help, and thus, make the future even more dangerous. I sighed. "That is my prediction of the far, far future. I hope...that it will change." I pursed my lips. I sighed again. This may not be 'Divination', but this is 'Recollection'.

* * *

"Bel-nii? Are you there?" I knocked the door and Bel's answer was muffled, but I could hear it clearly.

"Ushishishishi...go away, Alice. I'm busy." I looked down and answered back.

"...Okay..." I mumbled sadly. I turned away and saw mother. "Mother!" I ran to her and she smiled, hugging me. "Let's play in the snow!" Yeah, I know that I am childish. But I am a kid, what do you expect from me?

Mother softly chuckled and smiled," Alright , Alice. Luce and her friends will be joining us, then..." I brightened up.

"Really!? Yay! Let's go, then!" I grinned as I ran to the garden. "Aunt Luce! Uncle reborn! Brother Colonnello! Sister Lal!" I high-fived Colonnello and sccoped some snow, threw it at Skull. "Headshot!"

"Now, now, Alice. Don't throw snow to Skull."Luce chided and I nodded, still grinning. I made eight small snowmans with the face of the arcobalenos and grinned. This, is my greatest masterpiece of all times! Colonnello walked closer to the snowmans, his scarf shifting and I could tell he was amazed.

"Woah, the snowman of a chibi-Lal is cute , kora!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, ko-"

"Alice! Watch out!"

"Huh?" I turned back and saw a bullet heading straight to me. Is this how I am going to die a second time? Then, as if time was slowing down, mother , as if freezing time, appeared in front of me and took the bullet. My eyes teared up.

"Mother!"

"Cordelia!" I shook mother's body and she smiled weakly at me. She raised one of her hands and held my chubby cheek.

"A...lice...live on...pass..." She coughed out blood.

"Don't say anything, mother!"

"...on...the legacy..." Then, her hand lay limp. Thoughts were swarming in my mind. What 'Legacy'?

_**This will be the beginning, Alice. To accept or to not, that is your choice...**_

Haine...tell me. What is the Legacy?

_**That, I can't tell you.**_

* * *

"...Cordelia kreuz, may you rest in peace."The priest ended his speech and Gazed blankly at them. Luce and the Arcobaleno had went out of the kingdom yesterday. It must be ..._the fated day. _The ceremony ended and I went to my room. I stared blankly at the window and jumped out of it, successfully landing on my feet. I walked out of the palace gates, and into the town. I ended up in a snowy park, and sat down on one of the swings. I swinged back and forth, until someone spoke to me.

"Hey, do you want to build a snowman?"

* * *

**Lol! Cliffhanger! Reviews:**

**Animarga-chan:**

I see you changed your pen-name! Yes, although that was...unintentional(?)

**Allykrau**_**:**_

Glad you like it~!

**Bloody Angel's Death Rose:**

Hmm... The ending of the Mafia game...? I guess you could imagine...

**Akayuki Sawada:**

TROLOLOLOLOLO Who do you think won? The mostly-consisted-of-seme team, or the mostly-consisted-of-uke team? ^-^

**I'm a Top Magician:**

Kufufufu...I'm glad you like the Extra! And...Alice will just,'Fuck this. We are joining the varia. Stop us, and you'll die.'

**Okay...So far, this is the longest chapter...Yes, I know that...I'm trying to improve somehow...Lol. Anyway, please add me on facebook! My name is Alice rozen kreuz! And there are two non-coloured pictures of Alice...**

**Question:**

If you can dare Someone from KHR, who and what will the dare be?

**Review, please! The dare question will stop by one january! So put your dares, and fast! **

**p.s. LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLL**


	10. New year

"Hello~!" Alice appeared out of nowhere, smiling. "The Author, Rozetta-san, apologizes if she bothers you with Extras~! but, this is new years, after all! Now, let's see what the KHR cast's new year resolution is~! let's start with Ryohei-san!" Then, Ryohei appeared, shouting EXTREMELY and punching EXTREMELY to the air. "Ryohei-san! What is your new year resolution?"

"TO BE EXTREME!"

"As expected of Ryohei-san! now, let's move on to Hibari-san! What is your new year's resolution?" Hibari, whom the author had somehow managed to coax to come here, stared at Alice.

"Hn. To bite as many herbivores. I'll bite you to-"

"Oya oya? I can't-"

"Geh, the pineapple head comes again." Cue hibari smirk.

"Oya? I'm hurt that you still think badly of me...little rabbit."

"You stole my first kiss!"

"You can stop the Couple's squabbling, you know. The readers are waiting." The author appeared , sipping tea. "Go on, continue the interview."

"..."

"Oh right, sorry for the intrusion, I must go and kill my brother now..." And with a puff of smoke, the Author disappeared. Alice facepalmed.

"..well... what is your New year's resolution, Tsuna?"

"H-Hieee! u-umm...To be better in academics?" Alice shook her head disappointingly.

"That is a very shallow resolution...reborn can agree with me..." Reborn, who appeared out of nowhere, smirked and nodded.

"She's right. You should aim for being a better decimo than primo."

"B-but I don't want to be a mafia boss!"

"Keep saying that to yourself, Tsuna. On to Gokudera."

"To be the best right-hand man for Jyuudaime!"

"More like being a good stalker.."Alice mumbled and gokudera turned to face her.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing..then, let's go to Yamamoto-san!'

"Ahaha, my resolution is to make as many homeruns as I can!"

"Eh? really?"

"Yes!"

"E-eto..So, Kyoko-chan, what is your new year's resolution?"

"Hm...To eat more cake!"

"Hm..."

"What is your hobby, Alice-chan?"

"Drawing, cooking and baking, I guess...Ah, kyoko-chan, do you like chocolate mousse?"

"Yes! Chocolate cakes are my favorite!"

"Speaking of chocolates, you like them too, right, Mukuro?"

"Kufufufu...no I don't." Alice raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Then, Mukuro-san...Chocolate gateau, Chocolate framboise or orangette, which is your favorite?"

"All of them." Mukuro automatically answered.

"There. Now, for the dares. the first is from Allykrau. Hibari-san. dress like mukuro while wearing a pineapple hat and only talking with kufufus. " Hibari glared at Alice, who is smiling brightly. "Do it."

"No."

"Yes."

"I will force you."Alice snapped her fingers and Hibari appeared, wearing a kokuyo uniform with a pineapple head.

"Kufufufufufu!"(I will bite you to death!)

"Then..Mukuro. A dare from Anima-chan!" Alice snapped a finger and mukuro appeared wearing a pineapple costume. "Sing kufufu no fu!"

"No." Alice smiled creepily.

"I can't believe that I can touch you with this hand  
You're so naive that I can capture you

Look at my odd eye, projecting a frightened face  
I'm happy to meet you, somehow it's too cliche

So, will you make a contract with me?  
Before you lose your memory

Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu  
Let's dance in the mist's carnival  
In a pure and beautiful world  
The manipulated you is in the eternal samba with me

I will comfort you if you wish for it  
Is it okay for a moment?  
Oya oya or for eternity?

I don't understand why you cry  
It seems like it's my fault

Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu  
Come recognize it, your destiny  
Once you misstep, it starts breaking  
The sad-eyed you is my lovely doll

_That's right_

So, will you make a contract with me?  
Before you lose your memory

Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu  
Let's dance in the mist's carnival  
In a pure and beautiful world  
The manipulated you is in the eternal samba with me"Mukuro sang quickly and Alice nodded, satisfied. "And to hibari...Smile."

"Kufufu(No.)"

"If you smile, then I will make you hamburger steak." Hibari smiled and Alice's eye twitched.

"Are you fucking serious...?" Alice mumbled before pulling out a card."Moving on. Hm...I can do this two dares...why would I be jealous anyway!?" With a snap of her fingers Squalo was in the room wearing a shark costume.

"VOIIII! Why am I-"

"Sing. Voi song." Alice shot a murderous glare at Squalo and he gulped.

"VOi VOI the head VOI the...head...VOI VOI VOI Bel bel Bel won! The ...head...VOI!"

"That's short. Mukuro, Hibari, go sing. fangirl addiction." Alice shoved two microphones to each of them and rubbed her head.

"I make fangirls spin  
I am full of win  
If I rub my chin  
It will increase the friction" Hibari sang.

" At fangirls, I stare  
With my spiky hair  
But I will not share  
My fangirls with Hibari" Mukuro sang, eye twitching.

"We're always competing for the fans  
They're addicted to my personality more than crystal meth  
And with these steel tonfas in my hands  
I'll bring down all the herbivores and bite them all to death" Hibari's hands twitched for his tonfas.

" The fans love my face and my laugh  
I have more yaoi fanfics out there than Ed from F-M-A  
And even though this eye cuts my sight in half  
I'll slice you up six ways from Sunday as the two of us say" Mukuro's eyes narrowed when he sang this verse.

" Fangirl Addiction  
It is not a sin  
We just know the kind  
Who love 18-69  
And it's not a loss  
If our paths don't cross  
As fangirls you'll see  
we'll be here to make you squee!" They sang together and brought out their weapons. Tridents and tonfas headed straight to Alice who wa laughing by the time this was over.

"Now. At least you spoke normally gain, Hibari!" Alice chirped up as she dodged their attacks. "And there's still dares to go~ Next one is from RikuNo-san. Damn, that is just..." Alice sighed as she snapped her fingers. Skull appeared, holding a scissor.

"Skull...cut Reborn's sideburns."

"R-reborn-sempai?"

"Yes, lackey?" reborn sipped some of his espresso. Skull stepped closer to reborn and aimed it at reborn's sideburns, only to trip and fall to the ground.

"..."

"..."

"Alright. next one and we are done with the dares. reborn act as-"

"No."

"But I haven't said it yet!"

"I don't like how this is going."

"You're no fun..."

"I am the world's greatest hitman." Alice facepalmed.

"Anyway, let's welcome our guests! Kyoko-san and Haru-san!"

"H-hieee! b-but, they are not involved!"

"Wrong, Tsuna."Alice smiled mysteriously."They are very much involved. They came from an Alternate Universe. Kyoko hates you there." Alice smiled brightly.

"Where am I...?" A girl who looks like kyoko but with red hair mumbled. Then she blinked." Tsuna?"

"Hello! you may be surprised that you are her, but this is a new year extra!"

"Then why am I here...oh right. Sono estremamente estremo."

"Riight. .Now, where's Haru...?"

"FUWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh fucking shit. No, she ate chocolate...?"

"FUWAHAHAHA! BOW DOWN TO ME!" Alice facepalmed.

"..."

"Shouldn't you go and...?"

"...No."

"..Okay then.."

"W-wait! Y-you are okay with H-haru being like this!?" Alice stared at Tsuna long enough.

"You're right...Oi haru! There's chocolate cake, cho-"

"WHERE!?" alice knocked haru out.

"There." Alice snapped her fingers again." Are you fine?"

"Huh? What was I doing..."

"Nothing, we assure you."

"U-um, e-eto...Who are you?"

"Miura haru." Haru answered .

"Sasagawa kyoko. Sono estremamente estremo." Kyoko added.

"Now, let's play~ Ah wait, there's no time left..."Alice mumbled.

"So , we came here all for nothing!?" Alice nodded hesitantly and kyoko sighed. "I'm going back."

"Ciao~"

"Can i go back? its boring..."

"Ciao~"

"Happy new year~"

"So all this for that!?"

"Yep. Lol."

* * *

**Lol, I have the idea of a girl being reborn as yuni's and hibari's twin...tell me, should I do it? just asking...I might even do a girl being reborn as skull...see?P.S. I don't own KHR, Kyoko or Haru!**


	11. birthday, and Byakuran

_**I STILL DON'T OWN! IF I DO OWN I WILL HAVE A BETTER PHONE THAT WONT BETRAY ME!**_

* * *

_"Do you want to build a snowman?"_

I blinked. Why would this (Mysterious) guy ask me, a freaking stranger!? This guy..is just too...

_**Too?**_

Nevermind...wait, that voice...Although it was younger, it can't be!I stared at the boy standing in front of me, munching marshmallows.

"My name is byakuran. Byakuran Gesso." Bulls eye. I stared at him longer. He held up the packet of marshmallows and asked," Want some?" I nodded and took one from the packet.

"So…do you want to build a snowman?" he asked me, smiling. I smiled a little, and nodded.

"…sure." My voice came out as a whisper but he heard it clear. He smiled and finished his marshmallows. After some time, we were done building the snowman and it looks like a…. snow monster, for a lack of description. Byakuran grinned and nodded at our work.

"Let's call it 'marshmallow'!" I stared at him incredulously.

"Are you fucking serious…? " I asked him, deadpanning. He grinned and nodded, while munching on a marshmallow that appeared out of nowhere. "Yeah right. You're fucking idiotic. " I rolled my eyes when he grinned.

"I am smart." He answered back and I grinned.

"Wait, let me rephrase it. You're too smart and became too idiotic." He just laughed it off. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, now you look happier!" he grinned and I blinked. look happier...? Me..?

_**He's right. you do look happier.**_

Happier..? Maybe you are right, Haine, I do feel happier. But I do wonder...Is that even important?

_**A...lice?**_

Is happiness even important?

_**...**_

Of course it is, what am I, kidding?

_**You know what, Alice? Fuck you.**_

First time you cussed. Woohoo. Let's have a fucking party. "Hey...are you alright?" I looked to Byakuran and felt warm things on my cheeks. Am I...crying? but why?

"I'm alright..." I mumbled, but I think he heard it clear because he nodded and grinned.

"Can I call you A-tan?" I nodded.

"Sure..."

* * *

Im bored. and the Arcobaleno is not visiting these past two months.

"We don't need these unclean  
Feelings are nothing  
Anymore, they'll just bore a hole in me  
Thinking we need to be  
So happy, never gonna last  
All you ask ends up in the trash" I like- no, Love is a better choice, JubyPhone's English dub of some songs!

_**...This song must be telling about how you feel just now.**_

How did you know?

_**...I am you, and you are me, Idiot.**_

Oh...right...

""All people are different" you say bluntly  
Look at "Needing" and "Wanting" same seven letters  
But what if you're wrong and change it up to be  
"We're human" Whatever works to shut my mouth

Then why not write a book? Words and letters  
To define it, definite answers to questions  
How to live dealing with lots of things  
Like when a boy and a girl want "pure relations"

All of the people crying from all the loneliness in their hearts  
All of the people lying that they will understand every part  
All of the people truly think that love is a thing we take  
No one sees that we haven't seen at all"

_**I still don't understand why you like this song better.**_

Should I sing 'The game of life'?

_**This one is better.**_

Thought so.

"No one can save the human race  
Yeah we were late to see it's really not a race  
Go with the flow and just give in  
You know we think the same 'cuz changing is a pain

Messy things like emotions creep  
Into the wall we call a heart made out of stone  
Looking out for a scene like war  
So unclean, dirty, just keep away from me

Your sad little stories have been getting  
Kinda tired, why do you just keep on talking?  
They're poking and joking and when they're tired  
No more happy or laughing, wait what just happened?

We're worried and judging books by covers  
Getting ready, enemy strikes will be coming  
No brainer, the danger is in your head  
Just tararari tarari tū papparapa

All of the people dying from all the greediness in their hearts  
All of the people buying just to throw away every part  
All of the people break and buy new love that'll never last  
"Can't you see I need you or I'm alone"

Who can say, it ain't that way  
Yeah we all know egos are taking up the space  
I don't know, it may be true  
Don't wanna see the clean me dyed in dirty paint

Cool my brain and turn away  
Don't wanna look to see the mean hypocrisy  
Why not cry until I'm fine?  
Don't wanna touch you please, just keep away from me

Pouring like a dream is the night overhead  
Glowing ever hoping is morning again  
Facing up ahead like you really don't dread  
"No wait. Stop pushing yourself to the edge."

No one ever will treat me that way  
Crying even dying a little each day  
Thinking over again and again  
Yeah I think I need it to all be clean  
No I'm sure, can't take seeing anymore

No one can save the human race  
Yeah we were late to see it's really not a race  
Drown in the flow of big ego  
No way to take a breather if you cannot swim

Everyone knows, since long ago  
We've been a selfish race with nothing more to show  
Shutting my mouth, I'll quit for now  
I don't know, ya know? This is bye bye~" I heard clapping sounds and turned to the door. There, stood a smiling Luce, a smirking Reborn, a smiling Fon, a scared Skull, a smirking Lal, a smiling Colonnello, two impassive Verde and Viper.

"Alice. I never knew you could sing that well." I shrugged.

"Do you want me to sing another one?"I slowly smirked.

"Come now, gather around - Behold such a saddening tale  
Come now, leave not behind your handkerchief - It may keep you well," I started with a girly voice, placing my right hand on my chest.

"One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land  
Ah yes, she came to love a young prince, so the story goes," Then, I sang into a boy voice.

""No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what I feel"  
"Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day "" I sang.

""Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky"  
"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
"If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers"  
"Devotion turned to dusty tombs"  
"If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed"  
"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
"Let it light, let it burn out bright and with it all your spite"  
"Feel now the weight of death and soon..."" I sang, taking a deep breath and started the girly voice again.

"Come now, open your eyes look up to flames in the sky  
Come now, do not forget those embers are the final judge," I closed my eyes.

"One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land  
Ah yes, she came to trick a young prince, so the story goes," from my seating position on the edge of my bed, I swung my legs.

""She kept all the magic out of sight, how else to achieve what you feel?"  
"Love burning the final hour. She'll light a new day"

""Hear the witch crying louder, as she's tied up to her eyes"  
"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
"Right before shouting curses that may take away your life"  
"Virtue you couldn't keep turned to vice"  
"If that love was just a curse, then I have only tears to shed"  
"We will do what we must! Let it all turn to dust!"  
"Let it light, let it burn out bright we only do what's right"  
"No hand to help her find her way""

""Can't believe all the fools I see! You fed them dirty lies!"  
"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
"Searing flames rising higher as the sun begins to die"  
"Feel now the weight of death and soon...""I sang in an angry voice.

""No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what we feel"  
"Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day "

"Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky"  
"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
"If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers"  
"Devotion turned to dusty tombs"  
"If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed"  
"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
"Let it light, let it burn out bright and choke on all your spite!"  
"No god can help her find her way!"

"Like a flame burning bloody red and tearing into sky"  
"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
"Take these tears, tell their story and please don't forget to cry"  
"Feel now the weight of death and lies"" I sang, the song ending. I opened my eyes, staring at them.

"That song was...very sad, Alice." Luce started. I smirked.

"Isn't it? This song is about a woman who was accused of being a witch, then was burned on a stake."I said, closing my eyes again.

"What is the title?"

"Witch hunt." I answered, my eyes opening again. "...Aunt Luce, do you believe in curses?" I asked, wanting to hear on how she would response.

"I do."_especially if I am getting a curse...in the near future. _I smirked.

"Then, what about uncle Reborn, uncle Verde, brother Colonnello, brother skull, sister Lal and viper?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I don't." Verde, Reborn, Colonnello, Skull and lal answered at the same time. I raised my eyebrow at Viper.

"...I do." I stared at Viper and smirked.

"He~h? Why?" He said no more and I smiled.

_**You plan on giving them clues about the future?**_

...Don't you have any faith in me!?

_**No.**_

Ouch. You're cruel.

_**I know, Alice, I know.**_

Did you undergo a personality change?

_**? No...**_

Then, you had your-

_**Alice. If I did have one, you would have one, too.**_

What do you mea- oh.

_**Yes.**_

"Then, why are you here, Aunt Luce?" I asked.

"Why, to give you a birthday present of course!" I blinked. Its my birthday today..?

"Here!" Luce shoved a small , blue-indigo box to me. An accessory...?

"Brat." Lal said, and gave me a similar hat to her's.

"Here, for you, kora!" Colonnello gave me a box, which is quite heavy...

_**...I think he just gave you a gun.**_

...okay.

"Here." Reborn gave me..a bracelet? Okay, WTF? this...looks like mother's bracelet!"Yes, it is Cordelia's bracelet."Hm..."I did not stole it."I blinked.

"I didn't say anything..."

"Your face shows it all."

"Hm..." Verde lifted his spectacles a bit before handing me a small box. Is this...a box weapon!?

"Open it." Verde said/demanded and I nodded, opening the box. Inside was a red-rimmed spectacles...what is this for?

"You can see something inside a building...something like Clairvoyance...I guess..." THAT, IS SO FUCKING COOL.

"Be grateful that the great Skull gave you something!" He gave me a small box similar to what Luce gave me, but with purple wrapping.

"Thanks!" I said to him, smiling.

"...I wasted money for you. be grateful." Viper gave me a ring with an indigo gem. YAY! A RING!

"Thank you!" I said to them all, before wearing the ring, as viper whispered to me.

"_You have potential to be an illusionist. _" I smiled as viper nodded.

"Then, Alice, We're sorry because we didn't get you cake! Can you forgive us?" I nodded, smiling.

"Its okay, aunt Luce..."

* * *

**I'm ssorry for not updating in sooo long! I hope you can forgive me! On the other hand, please invite me on facebook...my name in facebook is Alice Rozen kreuz! Lol, attachment to Alice in this story? Okay, time for replying to reviews!**

**Allykrau:**

Sadly, the number increased...like really...I think that I will probably set up a poll...

**Akayuki Sawada:**

Hm...okay then! let me rephrase it! A girl being reborn as yuni or Kyoya's twin!

**Sakuno:**

Question. Which twin?

**BloodDDB:**

Nah, I'm not changing this story, but I want to make another story...

**Marlen-sama:**

O~h! So, you want to see Hibari having a twin?

**animeotaku0434:**

Glad you like it!

**TopFroggymagician:**

You changed your name? Ahahaha...and Alice is...well, being in denial, as you said, to her feelings for Mukuro! (Lol, since when did I decide on the pairing of this fic?) But now, Byakuran appears and who knows? A love triangle between Alice, Mukuro and Byakuran?

**Anisthasia:**

Ahaha...well, that name will change in the future and would be only mentioned twice...I think. I have EXTREMELY short memory..ahaha...

**Ruka lolica:**

Okay! But...you suffer the same fate as me, though, Ruka-nee...

**FictionSpark:**

Really? ^^

**QUESTION: WHO WILL YOU SUPPORT FOR ALICE'S PAIRING?**

**PLEASE R&R~! And give me some funny reviewer quotes, I want to do something like that...**


	12. Truth, and planning

**Hum...I still don't own KHR. I WANT MINT ICE CREAM. I feel seriously guilty...**

* * *

_**REVIEWERS QUOTES:**_

_**"And you're asking me to choose between Mukuro and Byakuran? T-THAT'S LIKE ASKING FOR THE IMPOSSIBLE! I have decided! I ship Alice with both of them! If you can't choose one, why not choose both of them? Let's do a LOVE TRIANGLE !"-TopFroggyMagician. Then they will fight again!**_

_**"Viper gave her a Mist ring? Now she's going to be able to make illusions. Run everyone, run!"Akayuki Sawada. Alice will freak everyone out. Seriously.**_

* * *

I scowled. Today is a very, _very _bad day_. _Apparently, my _Father _wanted me to become a perfect princess and lady.

"_I believe that this is the first time we met, despite being Father and daughter." The man in front of me stated calmly and I scowled mentally. "As you should know, you are the future queen of this kingdom and is to be wed to Rasiel." My jaw dropped and Rasiel and Bel who was in the room with me and my so-called father immediately protested. _

_"But fathe-" Bel started to protest but Father silenced him._

_"Silence, bel. You are in no position to talk." Father sent him a glare and Bel flinched slightly. I narrowed my eyes. Bel stepped back and he lowered his head._

_"Yes, father." He muttered, enough for us to hear. I scowled mentally at this, as I was keeping a straight face. I sighed internally. So much for a nice life._

I scowled again as I opened the door to my bedroom. I walked to my bed and jumped to it. I saw the still-wrapped presents, and decided to open them. I first opened the present that Luce gave me. It was a black choker with a blue rose on it...cool. I saw a small folded piece of paper and picked it up, opening it.

* * *

_Dear Alice._

_I know that by the time you read this letter, i would have died, but that doesn't matter. I wrote this letter a day before my death, and gave it to Luce to be given on your birthday._

_Firstly, you should know of our inheritance. We are Sepira's descendants. Sepira was the first Giglio Nero Famiglia donna. As to why you are not the heir to the Giglio Nero famiglia is because you are the other heir to the second inheritance, the inheritance of the snow. You wouldn't know or recognize it, because this inheritance is very rare. Only special selected ones who received the snow flame can receive the inheritance. From the first I shall say:_

_Primo, Sepira_

_Secondo, Elena_

_Terzo, Daniela_

_Quarto, Cordelia_

_And you, Quinto, Alicia kreuz, The fifth snow. We are the watchers of every Sky battle. We do not side with any Skies, but if the time comes, we must side with a sky. the Sky must be a winning Sky, or else there would be a consequence that I may not name. We can be called the Sky Cervello. The reason is because we are like the Cervello, but the only difference is that we only watch over and choose the rightful sky, unlike the Cervello. Only time will tell when will your inheritance be, but I will tell you this:_

_You only have one chance to receive the inheritance. Out of ten who have the snow flame...only five will be chosen._

_The reason of why i declared you as the fifth snow is because me and Luce believed that you can receive the inheritance. I, too battled the other snow. But, in order to receive the inheritance, you must eliminate the other snow. _That , _My daughter, is the fate of every snow. Every time one is born...there will be a_ '**second** **half**_'. A second half which you must kill. I wont tell you who is your second half, but..._

**May the goddess of victory be with you.**

_Farewell~_

_Cordelia kreuz._

* * *

My tear dropped. So, mother had known that She would die...protecting me. I don't want to be a damsel in distress anymore. I don't want to be a princess! But...what can _I _do?

_**Remember, Alice, remember. remember what Bel did to his twin. To his family. His kingdom.**_

What...did he do...?

_**Yes. he did something, something that made him into Prince the**_** Ripper.**

A rebellion...Bel Killed his family! But...what about Byakuran?

_**I do not know...**_

You knew about the inheritance?

_**...Of course I knew about it.**_

Then why? Why didn't you-

_**Because I can't. I can't tell you. If I did tell you, that would mean I'm breaking one of the laws of this world.**_

...Alright. I wont ask anymore. Not now, but maybe later. Later in the future.

_**Alright.**_

* * *

"I'm sorry A-tan...I need to go."

"B-but why!?"

"My mother and father decided to move into another country.."

"To where!?"

"Italy. maybe we'll be seeing each other again, A-tan, so don't cry and always smile!" Byakuran made a fox smile appear on his young face as he wiped Alice's tears away and Alice nodded.

As Alice watched Byakuran board the boat, she turned away and her eyes darkened. She muttered under her breath and smirked.

"We are definitely so going to make a rebellion."

_**I agree Alicia, I agree...**_A girl smirked as she boarded the boat with her parents. _**After all, the world isn't fun without an opponent...My dear half.**_

Alice stopped and turned back, looking everywhere cautiously. "What...was that?"

* * *

I smirked as I walked to Bel's room and opened the door. I peered inside the room and found Bel inside, Sitting down.

"Bel/Alice, we're going to rebel against Father and kill Rasiel." I blinked. We had the same thought all along? I smirked.

"I so very agree, Bel. When will the rebellion be?"

"I thought you would've never asked. On the Feast of Fortuna." I frowned.

"Isn't that half a year later?" Bel nodded grimly.

"We should not make the rebellion too fast, because father would expect _me _to lead the rebellion , not you." I gaped at him.

"You're making me the leader?"

"Of course." I gaped at him again. "Don't gape. Its not good for a princess to act like that."

"But I don't want to be a princess!"

"You can't help it. Even if we destroy this kingdom...Even if you marry a peasant...Even if you die, you will always be...a princess." I smiled sadly.

"I guess that's true..."

* * *

_***Falls down epically, anime-style* I'm sorry for the crime I have commited...**_

**Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't update for so long! But first, happy birthday(Belated) Giotto! So, I was watching Mirai Nikki and was in facebook the whole time. Seriously, add me on facebook or else I will forget FFN...**

**Reviews:**

**Akayuki Sawada:**

Hm...Yuni's is more interesting though...

**TopFroggyMagician:**

Yep! I like Romeo and Cinderella(both), The Game of life, Kuusou Mesorogiwi, Remote control, Death should have not taken thee , Hide and Seek and Childish war!

**Starlight346:**

I'm sorry...I only made him appear in two chapters...I'm sorry...I might make an extra chapter of what they did in five months though...

**Allykrau: **

There's one on my profile! Check it out!

**Guest:**

Did you read my mind? I mean, One thing you said in your review is exactly correct! OMYGOD!

**Bloody Angel's Death Rose:**

Viper gave her a mist ring because he sense potential in her and in the future, he wants her as his apprentice. So I guess its a sign of ...

...I don't know. Ownership? Apprenticeship ? Studentship? I'm making up words...

**SERIOUSLY GUYS. ADD ME ON FACEBOOK OR I'LL FORGET ABOUT FFN. THIS IS NOT A THREAT. PLEASE HAND OVER YOUR FRIEND REQUESTS AND REMIND ME OF FFN FROM TIME TO TIME.**

**EHEM, GOOD DAY.**


End file.
